During the past cycle the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC) used CCSG Development funds to support thirteen projects. These projects had to meet the programmatic goals and criteria of the CCSG-Funded inter-Programmatic Pilot Project Awards (IPPPA). These programmatic goals and criteria must include: 1) Investigators from more than one Program or 2) Multiple investigators from within a program if the proposed research is truly multi-disciplinary We are requesting developmental funds in the amount of $300,000 per year to support: 1) HICCC pilot project initiatives that foster collaborative and translational research ($225,000) and 2) Research by highly worthy faculty members in areas of strategic need recently recruited to the HICCC ($75,000).